


Something Lost

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Our Demons [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's childhood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Summoning, demons and spirits, somehow Fate/Stay Night made its way here, the OPness Akashi later shows on had a price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue to Beyond the Gates. Akashi-centric.</p><p>The burden Akashi Seijuro carries is unknown, untold. The fact that he's gifted has brought him only pain and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I have problems with my laptop charger. Again. So I'm not updating Beyond the Gates, since I have most stuff about it there and I'm too lazy to try and reconstruct it. At the same time, my brain did some leaps and it gave birth to this. It ended up having a ridiculously OP Akashi by the end of the story. Like how the fact Akashi is capable of both Ao no Exorcist and Fate/ summoning styles. And he has Bokushi as well.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy!

Everyone knows that Akashi Shiori (to some, she's still _Matou_ Shiori, bless her soul) left behind her ten year old son when she died. It was clear as day if you could spare a glance at those deep red eyes he possessed. You could see what effect her death had on him. The boy just stood there, staring into nothingness, eyes devoid of life and hope.

People whisper that poor Shiori had a frail heart, or that, after giving birth, she started to grow weak, until her body couldn't go on anymore.

Seijuro wanted to yell at them that no, his mother was strong, strong both mentally and physically. Stronger than any of them could ever even dream to be. He wants to scream the truth as loud as his lungs can. He wants to cry for losing her. He's allowed neither.

 

 _ **"You are an Akashi."** _ are his father's words. **_"We don't show weakness. We have no weakness. We are strong. Showing your emotions equals to admitting weakness. In this world, the strong prey upon the weak, and we are not prey, Seijuro."_**

 

 

He is strong. He has to be.

 

 ** _"For us, you'll always be Matou Seijuro."_** are the words he hears from his maternal grandparents. **_"It's a heavy burden to you, we know. But you must keep it a secret, at all costs. No one must know about it. If they find about you, they'll take you away. It's for your own sake, as well."_**

 

He stubbornly asks over and over again, why, what for? Who are they?

 

**_"It's because you are special. You hold a unique power in your hands, Seijuro. You can command and bind to your will Demons and Noble Spirits alike; one of them is even binded to you by birth. That great power within you, some people fear. Greed and Fear are those two things that dominate the human heart, Seijuro."_ **

 

He asks about Pride. His grandpa supresses a smile, and ruffles his hair.

 

**_"Those two are either born, or give birth to Pride. And Pride can only be one's downfall. Never forget that."_ **

 

 

**(At ten, he didn't understand those words. Now that he's older, he does.)**

 

He returns home later that day. He locks himself in his room, and finally allows himself to cry. His mind travels on what he witnessed, what he knows.

That his mother died because of him.

 

It's the night a few days before. That night, the last seal was supposed to be placed on him, a large magical circle looming over the myriads of Command Spells and Summoning Circles. It wasn't supposed to happen, no way. But it did.

A sudden burst of spiritual energy was released in the room, the same energy they were trying to contain in the first place.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

It was an accident.

His mother was holding his hand, as every other time, encouraging him. Whenever he was in pain, she didn't avert her gaze; instead, she held his hand tighter.

_"I'm here for you."_

_"You are so strong, Seijuro."_

_"I'm so proud of you."_

_"I know you can do it."_

_"See? I knew you could."_

_"I want you to be happy."_

She told him about each Seal and each Spell that she knew of. She told him the stories she had heard of her elders. She always told him how she was proud of him and not jealous, to hold a power thought to be lost in their family.

He's in pain that time; more than usual. He can't help but scream. He feels his skin burn, and he starts hallucinating. What he 'sees' is simply terrifying; he sees the world crumbling down, darkness and fire and him standing at the center of it all.

He thrashes around, crying in pain. But she remains there, always holding his hand, trying to calm him down. And as time passes, things only get worse.

The energy released hits the person standing closer to him; his mother, and even though she's in pain, she's still smiling at him.

_"I want you to be happy, Seijuro. Promise me you'll always be happy."_

 

"Seijuro." he hears the demon say. "You don't have to hurt yourself like that. Let me take over."

He shakes his head, finally wiping his tears away. "No. I don't want to follow the eay way out. It's not that I have anything to wait for, anyways."

 

Two years later, when he joins Teikou Middle, he gains back something important.

Only to, in the end, lose it once more.

 


End file.
